User blog:Lykrast/CCC5 - Morma the craftsman
Morma, the Craftsman is a custom champion for CCC5. Needs some tuning, especially for the stats and the passive items, but the concept is there. If you are wondering, I literally started this concept about 10 minutes after I posted the CCC5 post, and "finished" it about no more than 2 hours later. I did not had more time than you guys, don't worry about that, I just "saw" the post and rules earlier, but at a time where you could have seen them (by being bored and pressing F5) Morma starts each game with the Bladed Plastron, an item that takes up one of his item slots, but provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store. The Bladed Plastron cannot be sold back to the store, but its upgrades can, giving the original item back. See at the bottom of the page for detailled information. |description2 = Morma's and are increased by 20%. }} Fires an echanted weapon in a line, dealing magic damage and taunting for a short duration the first enemy hit. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=700 }} Morma enhance an ally's equipment, increasing its attack damage, ability power, armor, magic resistance and movement speed for 3 seconds. Morma cannot Reinforce himself. |leveling= % |cooldown=7 |cost=45 |costtype=mana |range=400 }} Morma creates a magical barrier on a friendly champion that lasts up to 2 seconds, blocking the next enemy ability used on it. |description2=If an ability is blocked by the shield, both Morma and the target gains bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds. |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range=400 }} Morma dashes to a champion, shielding it for up to 2 seconds upon arrival if it's an ally while dealing magic damage and knocking up for 1 second all enemies in his path. In the next 12 seconds, Sprint can be cast two additional times before going on cooldown. Each enemy can only be knocked up once and takes 25% damage from additional dash, and each ally can only be shielded once. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Craftiness Items Hide= |-|Basic= damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} }} |-|Legendary= seconds (1 second cooldown)}} |pass2 = damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} |buy = 1800 (950) |sell = 1260 }} ;Recipe * Plastron of Vigor * ( ) ** Bladed Plastron ** ** ** ( ) *** *** - Oppression= seconds.}} |pass2 = damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} |buy = 1800 (800) |sell = 1260 }} ;Recipe * Plastron of Oppression * ( ) ** Bladed Plastron ** ** ** ( ) *** *** - Persistence= |pass2 = damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} |buy = 1800 (400) |sell = 1260 }} ;Recipe * Plastron of Persistence * ( ) ** Bladed Plastron ** ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** - Destruction= bonus magic damage ( second cooldown)}} |pass2 = damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} |buy = 1800 (600) |sell = 1260 }} ;Recipe * Plastron of Destruction * ( ) ** Bladed Plastron ** ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** - }} |-|Mythical= |pass2 = damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} |act = health to a friendly champion over 3 seconds (90 second cooldown, 450 range)}} |buy = 3300 (500) |sell = 2310 }} ;Recipe * Plastron of Immortality * ( ) ** Plastron of Vigor ** ( ) *** Bladed Plastron *** *** *** ( ) **** **** ** ** - Dominance= seconds.}} |pass2 = damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} |act = seconds (90 second cooldown, 450 range)}} |buy = 3300 (550) |sell = 2310 }} ;Recipe * Plastron of Dominance * ( ) ** Plastron of Oppression ** ( ) *** Bladed Plastron *** *** *** ( ) **** **** ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** - Negation= |pass2 = damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} |act = second delay, all enemy champions in the target 225 radius area are for seconds (90 second cooldown, 625 range)}} |buy = 3300 (780) |sell = 2310 }} ;Recipe * Plastron of Negation * ( ) ** Plastron of Persistence ** ( ) *** Bladed Plastron *** *** *** ( ) **** **** **** **** ** ** - Extermination= |pass2 = bonus magic damage ( second cooldown)}} |pass3 = damage Morma take magic damage equal to per second for 2 seconds, stacking up to 3 times.}} |act = magic damage to nearby enemies while activating (12 second cooldown, 300 range)}} |buy = 3300 (15) |sell = 2310 }} ;Recipe * Plastron of Extermination * ( ) ** Plastron of Destruction ** ( ) *** Bladed Plastron *** *** *** ( ) **** **** **** **** ** ** ( ) *** *** *** *** - }} Change Log : Note: Date is written Day/Month/Year **Now gives + per 10 seconds **Now only trigger on direct damage (spells and basic attacks) **Completly redone the upper tiers **Each object has its own icon now ;05/09/2014 (thanks Willbachbakal for the suggestions) * **Removed ability to buy Quicksilver Cowl and Glacial Gem **Morma now starts the game with an exclusive, unsoldable item: the Bladed Plastron **It can be upgraded in the store, upgrades can be sold to have the original item back * reworked **New ***Fires an echanted weapon in a line, dealing magic damage and taunting for a short duration the first enemy hit. **Old ***After a second delay, chains erupt in a target 250 radius area, dealing magic damage to enemies in the area and rooting them for a short duration. **Range increased from 650 to 700 **Damage, CC duration, cooldown and mana cost unchanged * **New icon **No longer grants armor **No longer grants magic resistance * **Cooldown increased from to **Mana cost rescaled from to 40 **If an ability is blocked by the shield, both Morma and the target gains bonus armor and magic resistance for 3 seconds **Armor : **Magic resistance : * **Can now target enemy champions as well ;03/09/2014 * Created for CCC5 }} Check out my other Creations Category:Custom champions